Spider (Mega Walls)
The Spider class combines rouge tactics along with high speeds to dispatch and defeat enemies Leap Leap Forward and Applying slowness X to all within X block for 4 seconds upon landing , Also Receive Absorption 1 (+2 hearts) for 5 seconds upon using. Leap I: Slowness I, 3 blocks Leap II: Slowness I, 3.5 blocks Leap III: Slowness I, 4 blocks Leap IV: Slowness I, 4.5 blocks Leap V: Slowness II, 5 blocks Leap VI: Slowness II, 5.5 blocks Leap VII: Slowness II ,6 blocks Leap VIII: Slowness II, 6.5 blocks Leap IX: Slowness III, 7 blocks Note: this skill gains 7 energy per second, and is not affected by the number of hits you deal to the enemies. Note: Must be on the same block level for slowness to effect Drop Shock ''' '''All Within X blocks Take X% of the fall damage you have taken to all players within X Blocks, caps at X damage Drop Shock I: 100%, 2.0 Blocks, up to 14 Damage Drop Shock II: 110%, 2.0 Blocks, up to 15 Damage Drop Shock III: 120%, 2.0 Blocks, up to 16 Damage Drop Shock IV: 130%, 3.0 Blocks, up to 17 Damage Drop Shock V: 140%, 3.0 Blocks, up to 18 Damage Drop Shock VI: 3.0 Blocks, 150%, up to 19 Damage Drop Shock VII: 160%, 3.0 Blocks, up to 20 Damage Drop Shock VIII: 180%, 4.0 Blocks, up to 21 Damage Drop Shock IX: 200%, 4.0 Blocks, up to 22 Damage Note: You must lose a minimum of 4 HP by fall damage to activate this skill, and it deals true damage. True damage is always the same, regardless of your armor and/or potion effects. Nest Egg ''' '''Upon death you have a X% chance to spawn X spider(s) Nest Egg I: 25% Chance, 1 spider Nest Egg II: 37% Chance, 1 spider Nest Egg III: 50% Chance, 1 spider Nest Egg IV: 62% Chance, 1 spider Nest Egg V: 75% Chance, 1 spider Nest Egg VI: 87% Chance, 1 spider Nest Egg VII: 100% Chance, 1 spider Nest Egg VIII: 100% Chance, 2 spiders Nest Egg IX: 100% Chance, 3 spiders Note: Spiders Need the spawn space or will suffocate in a wall Note: At least 2x2x2 area to spawn PER spider Kit Upgrade Kit Upgrade I: Wood Sword, Chain Boots, 1 steak Kit Upgrade II: Wood Sword, Chain Boots,2 Steaks Kit Upgrade III: Stone Sword, Chain Boots, 2 Steaks Kit Upgrade IV: Stone Sword,Iron Boots, 1 Speed potion, 2 Steaks Kit Upgrade V:Iron Sword,'''Iron Boots, '''1 Health Potion (8 Hearts), 1 Speed potion, 2 Steaks Kit Upgrade VI: Iron Sword, Iron Boots, 1 Health Potion (8 Hearts),2 Speed potions,'2 Steaks Kit Upgrade VII: Iron Sword,'Diamond Boots (Unbreaking I), 1 Health Potion (8 Hearts), 2 Speed potions, 3 Steaks Kit Upgrade VIII: Iron Sword, Diamond Boots (Unbreaking I), 2 Health Potions (8 Hearts), 2 Speed potions, 3 Steaks Kit Upgrade IX:Diamond Sword (Unbreaking I),'''Diamond Boots (Unbreaking I) 2 health Potions (8 hearts) 2 Speed potions, 3 steaks Note: Cannot drop or Remove kit items from inventory '''Iron Rush When Mining Dirt/Sand/Gravel/Mycelium you have a X% chance to get a iron ingot Iron Rush I: 5.0% Chance Iron Rush II: 7.0% Chance Iron Rush III: 10.0% Chance Iron Rush IV: 12.0% Chance Iron Rush V: 15.0% Chance Iron Rush VI: 17.0% Chance Iron Rush VII: 20.0% Chance Iron Rush VIII: 22.0% Chance Iron Rush IX: 25.0% Chance Note: Iron drops with block dug up Tips and Tricks - The Spider class is not a very strong melee class, although it has got a diamond sword. The reasons for this are : your skills are worthless while fighting on the ground, while each other class has at least one skill to maintain the control on the ground, and your ability does not deal damage directly to your enemy in an open fight. Use the Leap skill combined with the drop shock to deal damage from the fall you take + slowness, then strafe. - Your Drop Shock skill can come in very handy while fighting a heavy armored enemy, since it deals true damage to the enemies. Be careful though, for players tend to overestimate this skill, and jump from giant heights, killing themselves, while hoping that all the enemies around them will die as well. This is not always true, because this skill has a maximum of damage it can deal. Jumping from a tower onto a group of enemies with full hp would only kill yourself. - If you like to help your team, you can upgrade the mining ability quite far and start to dig dirt or sand, while gathering the iron your team needs. This means your team will focus on building walls and/or trenches instead of gathering resources for their armor, thus resulting in a tactical advantage.